Phoenix Force Book 1
by Xander713
Summary: I really don't know where to place this story. It is based off of the entity known as The Phoenix from the X-men comic series. *disclaimer* I do not own the rights to The Phoenix Force. It is owned by Marvel Comics.


_Help us. Help us phoenix. Phoenix come to us. We need you._ She felt herself floating in the air. She looked down and gasped when she realized she was looking at Earth. _Where am I? _She wondered she looked around. _Why can I breathe shouldn't I be dead._ She looked into the horizon and felt the rays of the sun hit her face. "Amber...Amber...It's time." She heard the voice call to her. "What are you?" She was falling she was hurtling back to Earth. "Who are you?" was all she could ask as fell head first onto the solid ground below her.

"Amber wake up!" Natalie Hart was shaking her daughter by the shoulders. "You're going to be late if you don't hurry." She turned on her heel and left the room in a huff. Amber sat up groggily. "What?" She was so disoriented the dream was still livid in her mind. "Oh crap." She exclaimed while tumbling from her four post bed. She grabbed her long red hair and pulled it behind her. "I'm getting ready." She called from her door. She raced to her walk in closet. She started pulling shirts blouses and jeans from the closet. She swore when a hanger got cot on the bar. She ripped it free and found it held what she had been looking for. "Aha!" She smiled at her new outfit. It was a black corset with purple trim. She had matching bondage pants. She was proud of her new outfit. It was the most extravagant outfit her parents allowed to her have. She already had made a promise that she was going to wear it on the first day of school. "AMBER!" Her father and mother both yelled at her form down stairs. "I'm coming!" She thrilled. She ran to the bathroom and quickly discarded her pajamas she pulled on fresh underwear and her gothic clothes. She smiled at herself as she ran a brush through her hair. When she was finally satisfied she bolted down the stairs. She nearly plowed her younger brother when she jumped the last three steps. "Okay I'm here oh and sorry Nate didn't mean to hit you." She called over her shoulder. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of orange juice that had been sitting on the counter. "Thanks mom." She said kissing her mom on the cheek. Natalie just shook her head. "You better hurry." She just finished her sentence when a honk came from the drive way. "Oh look they're already waiting." She laughed at Amber who was trying to shove a piece of toast in her mouth. "fy fofm" She replied around the toast. She burst out the door and ran to the deep blue Mercedes that was waiting on her. She quickly finished her toast and got in the car. "Hey guys what's up? She asked the two teens in the front seat. Eve turned her head and looked Amber up and down. "Doing better than you by the looks of it." She said with a sneer. "Amber sneered back and kicked the seat. "Hey careful of the leather." Adam yelled. The girls stuck their tongues out at him. "So this is what is so extravagant?" Eve asked with a laugh. She tried tossed her brown hair but failed because it was too short. "Don't give me that you know my parents just as well as i do." Amber said with a grimace. "No you can't get piercing."No you can't stay out all night. "If the other teens acted like hooligans would you?" They each took turns quoting their favorite lines said by Amber's parents. "So did you guys have any fun times at your place this morning?" She asked while twirling a strand of her hair. Adam and Eve exchanged looks. "Nope nothing but the usual crap." Eve said with a smirk. "Dad tried to bar us into the house because he thought aliens were going to abduct us on our way over." Adam replied with a grin. Amber had to smile Mark Amos was the weird guy on the block. He had had major malfunctions in the head two years ago. It had left him almost childlike. It was funny some of the times because he would go from serious dad to giggling child in three seconds, but there were times when his children and wife had been afraid of him.


End file.
